Tomorrow's A Brand New Day
by Quig Alchemist
Summary: [VashxMeryl][short oneshot]Meryl cries after losing her job, and goes home to take a shower. When she comes out, Vash is there, and she realizes something as she cries in his arms.


Quig here. Happy special and somewhat sad fanfic. I don't own Trigun or its characters. wishing for Vash and sighs Anyways, have a good read and please review! All is loved! Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow's A Brand New Day

Meryl cried the entire way on her short walk home. The tears stained her face and she felt as if they would never stop. Her bright eyes were now swollen and red as she sobbed into her sleeve. There were few things in this world that could make Meryl cry so extensively. Losing her job just happened to be one of those things.

Meryl fumbled with the lock on the front door, clumsily placing the key inside. She desperately hoped she wouldn't find anyone at home. All she wanted was to be alone. Meryl let herself in, and just as she had prayed, no one was anywhere to be seen. Now, the first thing on her list was talking a long, cold shower. The emotional girl rushed upstairs, and wasted no time getting to the bathroom.

The icy water rushed over her skin, giving her a feeling that was exactly what she needed. It was like a breath of fresh air and also helped her clear her mind as she recounted the events of the long, tedious day.

_I didn't even do anything wrong…_Meryl thought as she sobbed bitterly. _It was all just self-defense! If that guy…that, that _man_ wouldn't have dragged me off and started doing those…_things_ to me, I wouldn't even be in this situation! He _made _me pull out my gun! _Her eyes narrowed in anger. _That shouldn't have been allowed in a restaurant! I'm just a waitress after all! What was _I _supposed to do? _Meryl curled her tiny fingers into a fist, as another tear spilled down her cheek. _If I wouldn't have had that derringer with me, who knows what could have happened…_

Meryl let her thoughts trail off, as she cut the flow of water from the showerhead. She stepped out of the shower, dripping, and briskly dried herself off. She wrapped a fluffy white towel around her torso, and let her raven hair hang loosely. She reached a shaking hand to the doorknob, and shivered all over. Maybe a cold shower wasn't the best idea.

Meryl stood, hesitating to open the door for some unknown reason. Regardless, she creaked the door open anyway, and her eyes grew wide when she saw a tall blonde man standing before her. It wasn't the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel to why she was so shocked, but that he was actually there.

"You were crying Meryl…is everything okay…?" The way his voice rang in Meryl's ears…his caring tone…everything about that moment seemed to freeze before her eyes. She suddenly realized that were still people in this world that cared…people that cared about her.

The dam of her emotions burst an instant later and Meryl broke down into violent sobs much more expressive than before. Her knees went weak, and Vash instinctively caught one of the girl's wrists as she fell. He softly pulled her up, close to his chest, and stroked her slick black hair.

"It's not fair…" were the only words Vash could distinguish through her mumbles mixed with tears. He could feel the softness of Meryl's chilled skin against his, causing him to tighten his gentle hold around her. His breath suddenly became short. Meryl noticed this and looked up at Vash curiously.

"Meryl…" Vash said quietly as he stared into the girl's violet eyes with deep sympathy. He rubbed her cheek lightly, tenderly brushing away tears. "Don't cry Meryl," Vash began with a kind smile, lovingly looking down at her with his aquamarine gaze. "Tomorrow's a brand new day." Meryl looked back at him and a faint smile met her lips, as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I love you." She said softly, her face buried into his red coat. Whether she meant it would be her secret until that tomorrow, but whether Vash heard the words would be his secret forever.

The End

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o Hate to throw that little twist in there (not really) of the VashxMerylishness, but I just had to! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
